The Fiery Force
by PRGedney
Summary: The war has finally ended and peace is slowly returning to the nations. At the coronation of Fire Lord Zuko, however, there is a strange man who watches the proceedings and then leaves, but not before the Avatar notices him... Who is this man, and what part does he have to play in the new era?...
1. Prologue

Fire Lord Zuko had been addressing the crowds of people a few months after his insane father, Fire Lord Ozai, had been defeated by the Avatar Aang, who had become his closest friend, so he had not noticed the tall black-cloaked figure leaning against one pillar, hidden in the shadows. His face concealed by the cowl of his hooded cloak, two piercing yellow eyes gazed at the proceedings. He brought his gloved hand to his lightsaber hilt as a couple guards walked past.

Relieved that they didn't even notice him, the man was sure that cloaking his presence in the miasma of dark side energies as a kind of cloaking field was working perfectly. Chuckling, he thought about the war that had happened for a hundred years and how his grandfather, Darth Revan, had set it into motion. His manipulations of Fire Lord Sozien were flawless, but he knew that the Avatar would eventually end the war. He had never expected him and his descendants to win. He was simply using the war as a way of weakening the defenses of the planet that they lived on, known as Elementiai.

And now that the war was over, his grandson, Darth Rageous, was ready to bring his grandfather's plan to its final stages.

He looked at the Avatar, and for a brief moment, he lowered his cloaking field so the Avatar could feel his steely gaze on him. Bright gray eyes locked gazes with radioactive yellow eyes for a brief moment, then Aang shook his head and Rageous was gone.

Rageous was already stealthily moving through the courtyards, making doubly sure that no one was noticing him or following him. He had reached the gates of the palace when he was stopped by two elite Firebenders.

"Hey!" called one as they ran towards him. Rageous had stopped to pull his lightsaber off his belt. As they came up, the black energy blade extended from the hilt with the ignition sound. Without a moment's warning, Rageous threw the lightsaber at one of them. As the first one fell, his head currently missing from his shoulders, he lifted the other into the air and had the lightsaber fly into his chest, impaling him.

As the lightsaber flew back into his free hand, he let the Firebender, who was in his death throes, fall to the ground with a thump. Deactivating his lightsaber and rehooking his lightsaber to his belt, he ran into the distance without a second thought. He had business to attend to.

And no one was going to get in the way of the Grand Invasion his grandfather had set into motion over a hundred standard years ago.

Aang and Katara were walking to the dining room, arm in arm. Katara was simply happy that the war was finally over, but Aang was distracted and troubled. That black-clad figure with the piercing yellow eyes had more than unnerved him, and what was that huge dark presence radiating off him? It felt as if Aang was going to be engulfed in its sheer power. Who WAS he?

Katara broke him from his thoughts. "Aang?" she asked him, concern on her pretty face. "What's wrong?"

Aang simply shook his head and smiled at her unconvincingly. "Nothing," he replied, trying to hide his thoughts. "It's nothing."

Katara felt like something more was going on, but she let it slide. She'll interrogate him later when they were alone. She was good at getting information from him. She knew how to do it, after all.

They walked into the dining room, where Zuko and May had serious looks on their faces. "What?" asked Aang, fearing the worst.

Sokka, also bearing the serious and worried look that Zuko and May had, got up and came to them. "Earlier today, two bodies were found near the Palace entrance," said Sokka. "One was decapitated and the other had been impaled through the heart."

"They were two of my finest Imperial Firebenders," added Zuko, lowering his head into his hands. "Captains Ruku and Sesha. I considered them personal friends." He banged his fist on the table in frustration. "How could this happen?!" he roared.

"What killed them?" inquired Katara.

"That's the thing," answered May. "Despite Ruku being decapitated, the stumps of his neck and head had been sealed tight with barely any blood loss. The same thing for Sesha, too. It's as if the weapon the perp used had a strong heat going through it to cauterize the wounds he inflicted."

"Strange," observed Katara.

"Did anyone see the guy?" demanded Aang, concerned.

Zuko shook his head. "Unfortunately, no." He got up and said, "We shall find the criminal and bring him to justice!"

Aang nodded, his only thought going through head:

_I hope this doesn't lead to another war._

Azula was in solitary confinement in a prison near Ember Island. Her bending could do nothing to get her out, her arms and legs kept immobile and herself heavily drugged to her from bending. Rage and grief boiled deep inside her, and hatred towards all those who had betrayed her and usurped her from her rightful place as Fire Lord. Especially her traitorous younger brother, Zuko.

How dare he stop her from her destiny? He had no right! Only she was worthy enough to have the crown. To have the title. To wield the power.

Azula heard the window slot open, bringing unwanted light into the room. Her crazed amber eyes glanced at the door as it opened to reveal a guard coming into the room with her food. She wasn't hungry for anything.

Anything but vengeance.

She turned slightly and then heard a strange whizz of energy. There was a cry of pain and Azula turned fully to see a black energy blade sticking out of the chest of the guard. His face contorting in pain, the blade slid out and the dying guard was thrown to the side as a black-clad hooded figure with piercing yellow eyes and a malicious grin walked into the prison cell, the door closing behind him and locking.

Azula was frightened. This man was powerful and probably was sent to kill her. What that weapon was in his hand, she had no idea, but it scared her. And the aura surrounding him… She felt as if it was going to eat her alive.

The man smiled and deactivated his weapon, sitting cross-legged in the air. He said in a pleasant tone of voice, "Greetings, Princess Azula."

She scoffed. "I'm not a princess anymore," she snarled angrily.

The man laughed mercilessly. "No, you're not," he replied, making her growl with fury. "You definitely lost that title after your defeat at your brother's hand. Oh, wait, I'm sorry," he added, his grin one of merciless amusement, "At a WATERBENDER'S hand. All the firepower in the world and yet you were defeated by – what did you call her? – a filthy peasant's trap."

Azula roared and tried to come at him, but was stopped short as she felt her airways begin to close. She gasped and choked for breath, looking at the man with wide eyes. He wasn't doing anything, but she felt his hands closing her airways.

After a few moments, the ethereal hands around her throat disappeared and she gasped for breath, trying to refill her lungs. She looked up at him with streaming eyes.

He appeared unconcerned. "Do not try to kill me, girl," he said in a calm and bored tone, "for you will fail. I am a Sith Lord and I have no qualms about murdering an unarmed woman." He cocked his head and asked her, "Are you content with your position in life at the moment?"

Azula shook her head.

The man grinned. "Then I have a proposition for you…"

Revan was waiting for his grandson, Rageous, to contact him. He was 89 standards years old at this point, but no less powerful in the Force. If anything, he was more powerful now than he was when he defeated his traitorous apprentice, Malak.

He still wore his mask, hiding his aging face. Behind it, a pair of yellow eyes and sharp, pointed teeth were staring at nothing in particular. He was bored.

A call came from Rageous. He put it up and asked Rageous, "So?"

"The war severely weakened Elementiai," replied Rageous, his hood over his head. "Many of the people in the nations still distrust each other. It might take years before they can fully cooperate. The time is perfect for the Grand Invasion, Grandfather."

Revan considered this. "And of the Princess?"

Rageous grinned. "I persuaded her," he replied maliciously.

Revan nodded in approval. "What of the Avatar?" he asked.

"He is powerful and not to be taken lightly, Grandfather," answered Rageous without a second thought. "It would be best to try to get him out of the way before initiating the final stages of the Grand Invasion."

"Very good, Grandson," Revan appraised. "Your mother would be proud."

Rageous nodded. "Thank you, Grandfather," he replied. "I'll keep you updated."

The communication cut short. Revan sat back, satisfied.

Soon, Elementiai would be in the sway of the Sith.

All he had to do… Was wait.

This is the Prelude to a possible series! Keep watching!

EVER

PRG


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Ember Island's Destruction:

* * *

The Fire Nation Guard Captain, Riku, was at the gates of the Ember Island Marketplace District. He was in charge of everything that passed through those gates. It was boring and somewhat tedious, but hell, it was a nice change of pace from what he was originally used to.

The Avatar War was over and the past few months had been anything but peaceful. With the nations trying to rebuild their lands, they also had to deal with sects of resistance that still infested the four corners of the world. Ember Island was slowly but surely rebuilding itself into the top vacation spot in the Fire Nation.

Riku yawned and stretched. He had been on his shift since 1 in the morning. Thirty more minutes and his shift would be over.

He spied a lone cargo wagon with a hooded man in black robes pulling up to the gate. Riku put his hand out and the man stopped the cart. "Greetings, sir," exclaimed the man in a pleasant tone. "I've come with exotic wares from another land to sell to the denizens of this fine city."

"I'd like to see the cargo," replied the captain gruffly.

Waving his hand, the man's yellow eyes shone underneath the shadows of his hood. "You will let me pass," he said in a monotone voice.

Riku suddenly felt the need to not check anything in his wagon. "Go ahead, sir," said Riku, opening the gate.

"Thank you, kind sir," thanked the man as he passed through.

As soon as the gate closed, he whispered, "All clear." Immediately, two squads of Sith jumped out of the wagon; Rageous jumped off the driver's seat and stood in front of the squads. "You know your jobs," he ordered. "Get to it."

"Yes, Lord Rageous!" they exclaimed; running through the town, they set explosives at key areas of the town. "Sir, all charges are set," reported a Sith Captain in Rageous' earcomm.

Taking out a remote charge initiator, he ordered, "Let's get to it." He then pressed the button.

Immediately, large explosions sounded all around the town; shockwaves leveled buildings and fires killed hundreds of people. The garrisons were all destroyed and the bombardment from Rageous' flagship the _Cultist's Song_ leveled what was left.

Amongst the chaos, Rageous inhaled the life of Ember Island; he fed off the death and destruction, feeling himself grow stronger by the second.

"The invasion has begun," he exclaimed into the smoke-filled air.

"Let the Avatar stop us all!"

He laughed manically, his voice cutting through the sounds of death and chaos.

* * *

Thanks so much, guys! Chapter 2 Coming Soon!

EVER

PRG


End file.
